The purpose of this study is to assess the immediate and long-term safety and efficacy of on-demand treatment of patients with severe hemophilia A using recombinant factor VIII SQ (r-VIII SQ) over a one year period. Objective and subjective assessments of the product will be based on patient outcome, laboratory values, adverse event reports and the investigator's and patient's judgements.